


study break

by endofdaysforme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, there was...no choni...in an episode about...the sat's, why does...riverdale suck...so much...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: “how about…i quiz you?” cheryl murmurs, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to grab toni’s book off it with a smirk that toni knows all too well.“what’s the catch?” toni asks knowingly. cheryl honest to god giggles before she bites down on her bottom lip and looks up at toni with a shrug and a wicked glint in her eyes that has toni’s heart racing.“every question you get right…i’ll remove an item of clothing.”--aka fuck the writers, this is what choni was doing during the latest episode, which is why they were absent, and you can't change my mind





	study break

**Author's Note:**

> so granted, no one saw last night's episode, which is valid, and if you did, ALSO VALID, but our favorite power couple was missing from it so i decided to fix it, you're welcome, enjoy.

toni sighs in frustration, reading over the question once more before she bites back a yawn and rubs her itching eyes with a low groan that immediately catches the attention of the red haired beauty sat at the vanity painting her nails.

 

“why the long face, mon petit amour?” cheryl smirks, blowing on her now red coated nails with a raised eyebrow, watching like a hawk as toni throws her pencil down onto her book from where she’s perched on top of their bed, looking up at cheryl with a shake of her head before motioning down to the books in anger.

 

“all this studying is gonna be the death of me! my head is fucking pounding and i feel like i’ve been reading the same sentence for the last two hours. nothing’s getting through, cher, it’s just…annoying.” toni trails off with a mumble, uncrossing her legs from underneath her and letting out a soft moan as she stretches, causing the joints in her back to pop loudly from stiffness. 

 

she’s always hated studying, while her girlfriend seems to only thrive on it. cheryl’s been studying for the sat’s for almost a month now, and she’s going into the test a week from now with all the confidence in the world while toni…

 

yeah, she’s pretty sure she’s gonna fail. god, why wasn’t she born with a brain as beautiful and as intelligent as her girlfriend’s? why was it so easy for cheryl to just retain all this knowledge while toni sits here like a neanderthal trying to absorb and retain just a small fragment of information-

 

“perhaps you need some motivation, t.t.” cheryl calls out suddenly, boots clacking on the ground as she stands up from the vanity and makes her way over to toni with this look on her face that instantly has the pink haired girl’s mouth watering.

 

“uh…” toni rakes her eyes over cheryl’s body appreciatively, taking in those thigh high boots covering those long legs, the black denim booty shorts and the long sleeved shirt that hugs every curve, the cascading red hair and god, those ruby red lips, so full, so pliant-

 

“how about…i quiz you?” cheryl murmurs, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to grab toni’s book off it with a smirk that toni knows all too well. 

 

toni raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. she’s been with cheryl for far too long now to know this is a little game of hers…

 

“what’s the catch?” toni asks knowingly. cheryl honest to god giggles before she bites down on her bottom lip and looks up at toni with a shrug and a wicked glint in her eyes that has toni’s heart racing.

 

“every question you get right…i’ll remove an item of clothing.” she says simply, tugging on the hem of her shirt and cocking an eyebrow as toni…well…

 

toni’s mouth just drops open.

 

“i…are you serious?” toni breathes, gazing at her in awe, and cheryl doesn’t even give her a chance before she’s resting her hands on the bed and leaning in close until her lips inches away from toni’s-

 

“have you read all the passages?” cheryl murmurs, pulling back and grabbing the practice sat test book from beside toni, the pink haired girl whimpering and pulling back with a sharp inhale before she purses her lips and nods in a daze.

 

“yeah…”

 

“have them memorized?” cheryl asks, cocking an eyebrow and leaning back and falling down onto the bed properly as she begins curling a strand of her own red hair, crossing her legs and staring down at the book before looking up at toni expectantly.

 

“i…yeah, kind of.” 

 

“mmm…passage number one?” cheryl asks, smirking as toni licks her lips and draws her knees up to her chest, hugging them close and resting her chin on top of them with a sigh as she frowns in concentration, trying to remember what the first passage was, trying _not_ to focus on the way cheryl’s twirling that goddamn piece of hair between her fingers-

 

“oh, yeah, the…fucking _‘feathers’_ one, right?” toni grumbles, watching as cheryl hums softly and nods once before turning the page over to read the first question.

 

“the question asks that in line seven, which reads as follows: _‘so when a group of graduate students challenged him to come up with new data’_ , the word ‘challenged’ most nearly means…a) dared, b) required, c) disputed with, or d) competed with.” cheryl reads, tongue poking out between her teeth as she watches toni chew on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. 

 

a few moments pass, toni deep in thought before-

 

“is it ‘dared’?” toni asks sheepishly. cheryl licks her lips, that smile only growing wider before she sets the book down onto the bed and reaches for the zip of her left boot.

 

toni grins widely, watching as she slowly pulls the zip down before pulling her boot off and dropping it over the side of the bed.

 

“well done, t.t. question two…in line sixty one, which reads as follows: _‘he went on to document it in a wide range of species’_ , what is meant by the words ‘to document’? a) portray, b) record, c) publish, or d) process?” 

 

toni can’t help but roll her eyes.

 

she’s choosing the easy questions on purpose…not that toni blames her-

 

“it’s b, cher.” she sighs, grinning in amusement as cheryl mocks surprise and claps her hands excitedly.

 

“amazing, t.t!” toni chuckles as she unzips her other boot, kicking it off over the side of the bed before grabbing the book once again.

 

“mmm, let’s move on to passage number two. _‘the strangeness of beauty’._ remember that one?” toni simply nods in response, and cheryl suddenly jumps up from the bed, frowning in concentration as she reads the questions and makes her way to the bedside table, plucking a few strawberries from the bucket on their bedside table before returning to her former position on the bed.

 

“hmm…which choice best describes the developmental pattern of the passage? a) a careful analysis of a traditional practice, b) a detailed depiction of a meaningful encounter, c) a definitive response to a series of questions, or d) a cheerful recounting of an amusing anecdote?” cheryl licks her lips, biting down on a strawberry, watches as toni blinks rapidly at the sight of those goddamn perfect lips curling around the piece of fruit as she desperately tries to think, but…

 

she has no fucking clue. she can barely remember the stupid passage, fuck…

 

“uh…” toni takes a stab.

 

“b?” she asks almost sheepishly, and cheryl raises an eyebrow, seems to be trying to determine if it was a guess (which it was), before she simply reaches for the hem of her shirt and peels it up and off her body.

 

oh _fuck._

 

red lace bra, the red lace bra toni loves so much, god, _this is torture-_

 

“you’re doing quite well, t.t. i don’t know what you’re so stressed about.” cheryl teases, dropping her shirt over the side of the bed, and toni licks her lips distractedly before chuckling breathlessly.

 

“guess i really did just need some extra motivation.” she teases back with a grin. cheryl rolls her eyes, and god, toni tries so _hard_ not to stare at her chest, her goddamn favorite part of cheryl’s body, as her girlfriend begins to ask another question.

 

one that toni manages to get right again, the red haired girl smiling before she suddenly stands up off the bed and slowly takes off the belt around her shorts, causing toni to groan impatiently.

 

“that’s unfair, a belt is hardly clothing-.”

 

“get another question right and i’ll lose the shorts, so you better focus, t.t.” 

 

toni sits up straighter, tightens the hold she has around her knees to stop herself from pouncing on the girl before her as cheryl grins and reads the next question, taking another strawberry into her mouth and rolling it around with her tongue as toni watches and tries not to fucking salivate at the sight-

 

she knows exactly what that tongue can do, oh how she wishes she was that strawberry-

 

“amour, stop drooling and focus, please. only a few more questions.” cheryl sighs, rolling her eyes as toni reluctantly drags her gaze up to her eyes with pursed lips and a nod.

 

“i’m focusing. what’s the question?”

 

this one takes a while for toni to answer once cheryl asks it, her memory on the passage beginning to slip through her fingers like water, but guessing seemed to do her so well last time, so she hazards another.

 

and watches as cheryl sighs, the disappointment in her eyes clear as day as she purses her lips and bends down, grabbing the belt back off the ground before looping it through her jeans-

 

“wait, what, nooo! let me try again, cher-.” 

 

“you can try again, but the belt is still coming back on. fair is fair, t.t.” cheryl says firmly. toni grumbles, digging her nails into her skin grumpily as cheryl finishes with the buckle and clears her throat, staring down at the book before she asks the next question.

 

this time, toni spends at least three minutes thinking it over, refusing to get it wrong, and when she decides on an answer, she grins and watches as cheryl pulls the belt back out with a firm nod. 

 

“good. at least now i know you won’t be guessing from here on out.” toni hangs her head guiltily, and cheryl chuckles, drops the belt before she begins fiddling with the waistband of her black stockings, toni watching in a trance and wanting nothing more than to rip them from her body as cheryl reads the next question.

 

toni answers it correctly within seconds, her mouth practically _watering_ as cheryl bites down on her bottom lip with a grin and slowly pulls down her stockings to reveal matching red lace panties and smooth legs, cream colored and god, so _beautiful-_

 

“cher… _fuck,_ can we be done with this-.”

 

“two more questions, come on, t.t.” cheryl purrs, toni letting out a whine before she chews on her bottom lip, because it’s been ten minutes of this now and it’s torture and she hates it and she kind of doesn’t care right now if she fails her fucking sats-

 

cheryl grabs the book off the bed and holds it up to her chest, covering it from sight before she peeks at it and asks the next question.

 

once again, toni answers without hesitation, and cheryl grins and quickly moves her arm behind her back to unclip her bra, sliding it down her arms and dropping it down by the rest of her clothes with the book still pressed against her chest, covering those goddamn beautiful-

 

_oh, fuck this._

 

“one more question.” cheryl breathes, but toni growls, finally unable to take it anymore as she jumps forward and grabs the book from cheryl’s hands, ripping it away from her chest eagerly-

 

“no more questions.” she hisses, crashing her lips against cheryl’s before she’s wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling the red haired girl down onto the bed on top of her. 

 

cheryl’s initial squeak of surprise turns into a loud moan as she throws her hands out, barely managing to stop herself from crushing toni completely before the pink haired girl spins them around and immediately places her hands over cheryl’s breasts, squeezing the globes of flesh desperately as cheryl arches into her touch with a whine.

 

“toni-.”

 

“shh, i got all the answers right, i want my reward.” toni pouts playfully, teeth nipping at cheryl’s bottom lip before she drags her lips down to cheryl’s pulse point to bite down on it, hands still squeezing cheryl’s chest, thumbs brushing over the buds of her nipples before she’s sliding further down her girlfriend’s body and replacing one of her hands with her tongue. 

 

any kind of retort from cheryl immediately dies in her throat as toni’s tongue rolls around the pale perky bud talentedly, her nails digging into her sides as cheryl runs her fingers through pink hair with her bottom lip clutched between her teeth.

 

“it was one m-more question-.”

 

toni cuts her off, teeth sinking down on the flesh beneath her nipple in reprimand as cheryl grunts and glares down at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“no biting.” she deadpans, raising a hand and flicking toni’s nose with a smile as the pink haired girl snaps her teeth at cheryl's fingers.

 

"i'll bite if i want." she growls playfully as she loops her fingers into the band of cheryl’s panties, toying with the lace as she moves from one breast to the other, content to carry this out after cheryl just spent the last ten minutes doing the same-

 

cheryl writhes beneath her impatiently, and toni finally decides to give her a reprieve after a few minutes, properly hooking her fingers into the waistband of her underwear and slowly dragging them down her legs while her legs follow every move down she makes, kiss after kiss pressed to heated skin until she’s sliding over the edge of the bed and sinking down to her knees, gripping cheryl’s knees and tugging her girlfriend closer to her mouth with a grin.

 

cheryl’s fingers fist through the sheets, gripping them tightly as she inhales sharply, and the moan that escapes her mouth when toni finally settles her hands on cheryl’s hipbones and glides her tongue through slick folds is _heavenly._

 

toni never wants to stop hearing it.

 

she repeats the process, pushing cheryl back down into the bed when she bucks her hips up into toni’s face impatiently. she takes her time, tongue pushing and moving languidly, not missing a single spot as cheryl simply lies there and takes it all in with breathless pants and whining groans, begging toni to go faster, to push harder-

 

“i’m…taking my time…you were a tease…” toni breathes between kisses to her inner thighs, barely giving cheryl a chance to reply before she’s plunging two fingers straight into her core and very slowly curling them up until cheryl lets out this loud keening wail that turns into a choked out sob, fingers moving from the sheets to toni’s hair, fisting the pink curls and pushing her closer to keep her right where she wants her.

 

toni allows it, because she likes it when cheryl gets rough like this, but doesn’t move any faster, going at a glacial pace with a grin against cheryl’s center as sweat slowly begins to build over cheryl’s skin with each pant for air that escapes her.

 

“fuck, t-toni, come _on!_ ”

 

“hey, i was studying, you decided to make a game of this, _you_ distracted me…this is what you get.” toni murmurs, her hot breath ghosting over cheryl’s clit and causing her to twitch under her before she lets out a breathless laugh and digs her nails into toni’s scalp.

 

“i was trying to help-.”

 

“that’s a fucking lie and you know it, bombshell. you knew what was gonna happen with your little strip teasing game.” toni says with a laugh of her own, nipping at her thigh in reprimand before she’s returning to what she was doing before, cheryl’s words of protest dying immediately when toni swirls her tongue _just right-_

 

cheryl bucks her hips up once more, teeth biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming as toni finally quickens the pace of her tongue and fingers, watching cheryl’s chest heaving above her, her free hand roaming over milky skin that’s just so goddamn tempting, how can she even begin to resist?

 

she was a lost cause from the second cheryl proposed this game.

 

“toni, i’m c-close-.”

 

toni acknowledges her words with a low groan before she works her fingers harder, tongue probing insistently as cheryl’s body begins to shake, thighs heating up on either side of her head-

 

three seconds later, they’re snapping closed over her ears, toni wincing before she uses her free hand to release the goddamn vicelike hold her thighs have on her head, bringing cheryl down from her orgasm with soft strokes and ever slowing thrusts, taking in each moan that escapes her girlfriend’s mouth, each buck of her hips against her hands with a grin until she finally pulls away and soothes a hand up and down cheryl’s thigh to calm her down.

 

cheryl sucks in a few gulps of air, her whole body still shaking before toni slowly crawls her way up and over cheryl’s body, leaning down to press a slow kiss to her lips, cheryl moaning at the taste of herself and causing toni to grin against her.

 

“mmm, best study session ever.” cheryl scoffs against her, wrapping her hands around toni’s neck and pulling her down for a bruising kiss before she immediately reaches for the hem of her shirt and tugs on it, cocking an eyebrow with a wicked grin when toni bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from groaning.

 

“i think it’s suffice to say this is a game we’ll be playing every night until the sat’s, right, t.t.?” she teases.

 

toni simply replies with a kiss that leaves cheryl panting for air against her before she’s flipping them over and pushing toni down into the mattress with her hands resting on her collarbones and her knees on either side of her body.

 

“now…i believe someone deserves a reward for getting all the answers right."

 

“fuck, yes _please…_ ”


End file.
